Predation
by CityofPopolac
Summary: When Quorra is taken to CLU's quarters after capture, things take a violent turn. Rated M for sexual content. Please R&R. Sorry for terrible story summaries.


**This concept was heavily requested; enjoy. I do not own any of the characters in this piece.**

"Hello my pretty bird," the doors of CLU's office opened and he strolled in, his black and yellow helmet breaking away to reveal his smiling face. Quorra struggled against RInzler momentarily, though when she felt his viselike grip she realized he was more like statue than a functioning program. "Where's your boyfriend?"

CLU walked across the black glass floor towards his captive, his hands held loosely behind his back. Quorra stared at him emptily, her huge eyes simultaneously panic-stricken and calm. "Where were you trying to go, hmm?" CLU's voice was high and playful, but through all of her cycles on the Grid and her time with the Creator she knew otherwise. Programs rarely joked.

"I don't have anything for you," Quorra said in a shaking voice, wanting so deeply to break free of Rinzler and derezz him with her disc. But it was all too difficult; the shove from her restraint, the motion to grab her disc, the squeeze to engage it, the throw to destroy him. She would be disabled before she had even freed her wrists. She then realized in anguish that she had given her disc to Flynn.

"You don't?" CLU was incredibly close to her now, his chest inches from hers and his false look of kindness gazing down at her. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions." he pursed his lips as he leaned towards her, but he turned away abruptly and reached his right hand out to the side. "Rinzler - leave us."

The humming in Quorra's ear lessened as the henchman released her and rigidly left the room. She watched him go and wiggled her fingers gently at the sudden freedom. Her weapon was elsewhere and she'd lost her baton at End of Line. The situation began to fold in on itself in her mind.

"I, uhm," she began, blinking several times to gather her thoughts. "I don't even have my disc."

CLU turned on his heels when he came to his dark glass desk, leaning back against it. He smiled briskly at her, his eyes scanning her body. "Well now," he replied slowly. "That won't be an issue. Considering you may not want to remember this."

Quorra was shocked; he was going to repurpose her. She would lose everything. She would lose Sam. She wanted to burst out with some remark, aggressive or pitiful that would change his mind. But CLU would never budge to such weak actions - he was a program created for perfection. Quorra was imperfect.

"Come here," CLU demanded in a soft voice, his hand reached out towards her. Since he had arrived his nature seemed completely pleasant and Quorra's brain was spinning. She stared at his hand and then his face. He nodded. "I'm not going to bite you." he assured her.

She slowly stepped across his office, her heels clacking musically in contact with the glass. When she had come close enough to touch his hand, she hesitated. "Are you-"

"No," he closed his eyes as he said it, seeming slightly irritated. "No." when he opened them again they remained warm and welcome. Slowly Quorra raised her arm and rested her palm onto his. CLU smiled at their hands and then at her. "You see? You _fear_ me, Quorra. Did I hurt you? No." his eyes ran up and down her face, and his expression became one of deep admiration. "You're an Iso."

"Yes, but I don't understand what you..." her voice was breaking with her innocence.

"You don't have to," CLU touched her side with his other hand affectionately. "Things like this are better left without discussion." she was too close; she had allowed herself to come to close. Before her brain registered what was happening CLU had begun to kiss her, forcefully and harshly, his tongue invading her mouth. She let out a muffled cry and jerked backwards out of reflex but her arms were held fast and she only reached half a step.

CLU pulled her forward gracelessly, her body hitting his hard and her arms pinned to her sides. She was breathing so fast her head felt like it would lift from her shoulders with dizziness. Her eyes were locked open in fright but she couldn't see CLU or anything for several seconds before her panic subsided slightly. He began kissing down her cheek to her neck, where he nipped and licked her greedily.

"_No_," she sighed in despair and tears slid over her cheekbones, her chin crumpling. Holding her in tight restraint CLU grabbed her backside and pulled her forward between his legs. She choked on a gasp and began to cry harder, her body shuddering with anxiety. "_S__top_!" she shrieked before she could control herself and she felt him pause at her neck. Slowly he sat up to face her, his mouth raw and red.

"Stop?" he spoke very quietly, almost a whisper, and his tone had changed. Suddenly he brought his hand back and smacked her across the face, the sound exploding like a rock through a window. Quorra's head lolled to the side as the bruise began to form, her eyelids fluttering. CLU caught her crumbling body and lifted her onto the desk, lying her down on the glass with care. He could hear her breathing, ragged from his assault and whimpering softly. He barely cared for her feelings, physical or emotional; his body was starving for attention and Iso's were exceedingly beautiful. Roughly he tore the neck of her suit open and watched it disintegrate under his force, ripping downwards until he began to see soft, white skin.  
Quorra regained her focus only to recall in unbearable anguish the situation she was in. Instinctually she kicked out but her legs were spread and she only jabbed at CLU's side, causing an undesired reaction. In strength that had come up from some deep primal vault CLU slammed Quorra down by her shoulders. She saw darkness followed by gushing pain. Her body went limp.

"If you don't hold still," he told her sharply, knowing she was drifting in and out of attention, "I'll have to do that again. You could become unconscious..." he kissed up her chest between her now bare breasts. "But I want you to feel every minute of this." he harshly ripped down the rest of her suit, tearing the breaking fabric of her skirt and fasteners around her hips. He pushed her legs apart and began kissing and sucking between her legs, barely minding his teeth and causing her to whimper at the burning sensation. Tears streaked across her temples and dampened her hair.

All that she could think about was how she had failed. She had distracted CLU for only this instant to further Kevin and Sam in their attempt to reach the portal but she could not help thinking that in doing so she had ruined herself.

She felt CLU's hands on her chest, kneading her flesh in gluttony and taking in sharp breathes between his teeth as if to calm himself. "Are you ready?" he asked her, and let out a demeaning laugh. Her gaze was blurry with tears but she could see him working at his own suit, his hands rushing clumsily.

"No no no," she repeated, shaking her head weakly and raising her hands in front of her. She was still chanting when she felt him against her gap and began to cry again. Her body - in its shock - had fought excitement and was not prepared for his forcefulness. He drove himself in any way and Quorra sobbed loudly in pain, her body throbbing in resistance. CLU thrust into her again, deeper and with less control. She responded with a shrill shriek, pressing her palms to his chest and shoulders to fight him away. He firmly pushed her arms against the glass as he rode her, each meeting dragging her forward and back on the desk's surface. Her insides ached but her pain was numbing and her ability to fight back was becoming a dream.

Her crying was a distraction and it continually etched at CLU's temper, fueling less careful thrusts and a harder grip on her tender skin. "Would you _shut up_?" he finally yelled, grabbing her around the middle and shaking her. Her eyes rolled forward to look at him, their rims red and wet. Her face was swollen from crying and her cheek was discolored with the darkening bruise. None of this discouraged CLU and he began to bring her forward and back against him, his own breath coming and leaving in gasps and hisses. She leaned slowly into his shoulder with weariness, her face pressed into his suit and wetting it with tears. He ignored her completely, quickening his pace to reach release. His length slid in and out and his friction causing a burning feeling that consumed Quorra and encouraged more tears. She prayed this memory would be gone forever without her disc.

"Lay down," CLU demanded through loss of breath, gently pushing her back towards the desk and off of his body. She did so, her eyes closed. He pushed faster, shaking the desk and sending shocks of pain through his victim's body. "Take it, Quorra," he demanded in a frighteningly aggressive tone. Quorra's consciousness enclosed on itself and she forced reality out of her mind, focusing on her breathing, her heartbeat. Anything but the sick sound of his forced affection.

When he came, he filled her and his sudden lift of force tugged Quorra out of her meditation. When she opened her eyes CLU was repairing his suit and straightening himself up. She was laying on his desk with her legs spread open and embarrassment and shame washed over her.

He glanced at her but his expression had changed from the few minutes before when he had walked into his office. His mouth was tight and his eyes were wrinkled at the corners, their color faded completely. "Fix your suit up," he said gruffly as he ran a hand through his hair, stepping slowly towards the door as she sat up on the desk. "I'll send Rinzler for you soon." he paused at the doorway, lifting his head to the side slightly as if debating looking back at her, then departed.

Quorra shakily pulled the ripped fabric of her suit over her chest, letting it repair itself. She combed her fingers through her matted hair and wiped the running make up from under her eyes with her gloves. Her first attempt at standing fell into a collapse but when the blood reached her feet she lifted her body off the floor and repositioned her clothes.

A few moments later the office door opened and Rinzler walked in silently, whirring to himself.

Quorra stepped forward to meet him, and fell; her consciousness derailed.


End file.
